Waking Up
by Saresbear18
Summary: Bella is broken and rejected and moves to Forks to stay with her old friend, Alice. She gets a job at a local coffee shop and meets a handsome man with emerald eyes... BXE Full summary inside.
1. Waking Up

Summary: A deeply depressed Bella moves to Forks where she meets Edward

Disclaimer: All of the lovely characters in this story are owned my Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is all mine.

Summary: After being kicked out of the house by her parents, ditched by her friends and rejected by the man she loves, Bella has no one to turn to…except Alice. When she moves to Forks to live with her, she meets a handsome stranger and her life changes forever.

Chapter One – Waking up

**Bella's POV**

I stood there in shock for several seconds as I read through the screen again. '_I'm sorry Bella, I just don't think I want a relationship right now…'_ After a year of stolen glances and small smiles, there was nothing there. He didn't even like me enough to tell me in person. A small sob escaped my lips as I crunched up into a ball, rocking back and forth. If he didn't want me, who could? My family didn't want me, my friends didn't want me and now, a man that I loved, had told me that he didn't want me either. My hand went to my wrist and traced the scar from the last time. Forcing myself to think of something anything to stop myself from repeating history, I racked my brain for one place that I could go, one place where no one knew me and I could start fresh. I finally thought of the one place I always felt safe; with Alice. Alice was once my best friend. We grew up together and she was always there for me, even after my parents kicked me out.

"_Sorry kid, we just don't want to deal with you anymore."_ They had said as I walked out the door with my small suitcase and box of books. They gave me 100 and send me packing with no notice or reason. I guess they were just sick of me, just like everyone else apparently was. I had called my friends, hoping for some escape from the dark cloud over my head but they all came up with their own excuse. Now I worked in a small store for 8.50 an hour and lived in a ratty old apartment. I had no one in the world anymore. Except Alice. I lost touch with her for a year or so after everything that had happened in her own family and she moved to Forks, WA sometime last year from what I had heard from her parents.

**Three Weeks Later…**

After I had called Alice, she insisted I move out to Forks and live with her until I got things together. I couldn't think of a better place in the world that I would rather be. So I packed up what few things I had and took the next bus out of the city and to Forks.

I stood in front of her door, suddenly nervous for some reason. As I brought my hand up to the door to knock, it flung open to reveal Alice, a big smile on her face and container of frosting in one hand and two spoons in the other. I dropped my things just inside the door and gave her a big hug, letting my tears fall for the first time.

After a box of tissues, a talk about how idiotic men could be and two containers of frosting later I was finally feeling better.

"Hey Alice?" I looked over at her "Thanks. For everything I mean. I don't think I would even be here if it weren't for you." I said as the last of my tears dried up.

"Bella, after what you have been through in the past two years, there is no need to thank me. I am here for you. Always and forever okay?" She said, hugging me tightly.

"Always and forever" I repeated.

**One Month Later**

While I was still 'broken', Alice seemed to make everything better. I managed to get a job at the local coffee house and my life was finally starting to look up. Of course, Alice, being Alice had insisted on a new wardrobe, as mine was "shabby and outdated". My new closet was now filled to the brim with clothing and accessories. I had also met Jasper last week, Alice's fiancé. He was wonderful and I was very happy for her, no matter how much it hurt when I saw how she looked at him and vice-versa. I sighed to myself wishing to have someone look at me like that.

"Alice" I called "I'm off to work. I'll be back around 5 or so. Do you want to order some pizza and watch a movie?" I asked, unsure of her plans for the evening.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I was just on the phone with Jasper and he wants to take me out tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?" She replied as she came into the kitchen with a rather worried look on her face.

"Really, Alice, I'll be fine. Have a good time and say hi to Jasper for me okay?" I said trying to hide my disappointment at being home alone. I really didn't want to think about being alone. "Well, I have to go to work so I'll see you later okay?" I said slightly rushed as I headed out the door to my trusty old truck.

I didn't wait for a response as I climbed into the truck and left as quickly as I could manage.

**Later that day at the coffee house…**

I nearly dropped the cup of coffee I had just made for my rather unhappy customer when I saw him walk through the door to the small shop. I handed the cup off and quickly informed my boss Angela that I was going to take a short break. Angela, having heard about my bad luck with _him_ gave me a knowing look and said she would cover. I silently thanked her and rushed off to the alley, hoping to get some fresh air and clear my head. I opened the door and slid to the ground as my legs gave out from beneath me. A sob ripped from my chest and I curled myself into a ball. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew I was staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen.

The face that belonged to the eyes was even more breath taking. The man looked like a dream. He had copper hair that had that 'just rolled out of bed look' to it and his beautiful features were filled with worry. I wasn't prepared for the velvety voice that accompanied the breath taking face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Still shocked I just stared at him with what must have an idiotic expression.

I tried to make my mouth form the words to reply but the moment I looked into his captivating eyes I was lost, possibly forever. In that moment I felt, well…whole. Safe. Something that I hadn't felt around anyone for many years.

The velvety voice continued…"Can I call someone for you? Do you have somewhere to go?" The voice carried on as I wiped my tears away. I tried once again to form some words that would ease the angel's voice but my throat was still uncooperative. I wiped away the last of my tears and tried to smile.

"I…I'm fine." I managed to croak out. I guess endless crying will do that to you.

"Are you sure?" The man continued to question me and ask if I was all right. And I nodded slowly, my head spinning slightly. I started to get up and he grabbed my arms, helping me get up. I thanked him quietly and started to turn to open the door to the café.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm. "Wait!"…

Cliffhanger! I know, bad writer. Sorry. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. This story is going to be a bit slow folks, terribly sorry. I am about to leave for 4 months for school, however I will try to finish the story before I leave next week. I am also hoping to post the first chapter of my sequel to Angels and Dreams. Check it out! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are loved and I love feedback, good or bad. Thanks for reading!


	2. Dreaming

Disclaimer: All of the lovely characters in this story are owned by Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is all mine

Disclaimer: All of the wonderful characters in this story are owned by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Two – Dreaming

**Bella's POV**

_Previously…_

_The man continued to question me and ask if I was all right. And I nodded slowly, my head spinning slightly. I started to get up and he grabbed my arms, helping me get up. I thanked him quietly and started to turn to open the door to the café. _

_I felt a gentle hand on my arm. "Wait!"…_

I took a deep breath before turning to meet the eyes of the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work" I said, cutting him off. With that, I opened the door and went in, taking another deep breath as I did. I wasn't sure I could handle the feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach. I managed to put a smile on my face and I walked back to work.

"Are you okay? You've been gone for an hour. I was about to send out a search team." Angela asked, a worried look in her eyes. I tried to give her my most convincing 'I'm okay' smile and got back to work.

"Really, I just felt a little light headed. Sorry for taking so long." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. Alice always said that one look into my eyes and she could tell everything I was feeling. "_An open book"_ she had said.

The day passed slowly and I couldn't wait to get out of there after the incident in the alley. My mind refused to behave itself. All I could think about was _him_. He probably didn't even notice me. I shook my head, trying to remove the image of his face from my mind. I sighed, having no success once again.

When I finally got home I was too tired to even think about eating. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and sat on the couch, pulling out my laptop as I did. I pulled up my email and started to go through the 359 messages in my inbox. I never bothered to check it but since I had the house to myself with nothing to do, sorting through my inbox seemed like the thing to do. Taking another sip of my soda and almost choked as I read the screen in front of me.

_Subject: I'm sorry. _

_Sender: Rosalie Hale_

_Bella, _

_I know you have no reason to even open this after what I did to you. I can't even begin to say I'm sorry for treating you like that. If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me. I would really love to see you, or hear from you. I understand if you can't forgive me. I'm so sorry Bella. _

_-Rose_

As I stared blankly at the screen, my mind went back to the last time I saw Rose.

_Flashback_

_I could feel my chest rip in two as I saw them holding hands and walking into the movie. A sob escaped my lips and I started to turn as I heard my name._

"_Bella! Bella please wait! I can explain!" I kept walking. Rosalie, one of my best friends was on a date…with _him_. The man I was in love with. While I hadn't told her yet, she knew. She knew before I even did. I shuddered at the thought of even confiding in her after this. Of course he had no idea. _

"_How could you Rose?" I said, tears streaming down my face. I didn't wait for an answer and I ran to my car, locking the doors and taking off._

_I didn't make it home before I broke down sobbing. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried till I couldn't cry anymore._

_End Flashback_

I slammed my computer shut, probably a little harder than necessary, but I was too mad…shocked…confused. I didn't really know. When I reached my room I turned the radio on, not wanting to listen to my own thoughts.

_Can you leave me here alone now?_

_I don't wanna hear ya say, that you know me_

_That I should be always doin what you say_

_Cause I'm tryin to get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothin_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_I won't let you bring me down cuz i know_

_i dont wanna think about you_

_i dont wanna think about you_

_When I wake up here tomorrow_

_Things will never be the same, cause I won't wait_

_Cause you won't change, and you'll always be this way_

_Now I'm gonna get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothin_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time, I won't let you bring me down_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_This time I know, I don't wanna think about you_

_Runaway, runaway, running as fast as I can_

_Runaway, runaway, I'll never come back again_

_(Run away, away)_

_Run away, run away_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna talk this one out..._

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothin_

_Don't wanna talk this one out..._

_This time I won't let you bring me down_

_(Bring me down)_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_(Shut me out)_

_This time I know...I don't wanna think about you_

_Runaway, runaway, i dont wanna think about you..._

_Runaway, runaway...i dont wanna think about_

_you... (Don't want to think about you)_

_Runaway, run_

I let out a little laugh at how much this song fit my life right now. I sighed and turned the radio off and switched on my CD player, waiting for the familiar tune of Claire De Lune to float through the speakers.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought for a brief moment about the handsome stranger in the alley…

Her we are folks, another chapter, another day. I wasn't intending to make it so short, but I was excited about the chapter and wanted to get it to you ASAP. Thanks for reading, and I do hope you leave a review. I should have the next chapter up by Wednesday. (Here's hoping!)

Thanks!


	3. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: If I owned the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer I would be sitting the beach with Edward, enjoying t

Disclaimer: If I owned the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer I would be sitting the beach with Edward, enjoying the summer sun.

Chapter Three – A Chance Meeting

**Bella's POV**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

I groaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze button. Before I could drift back to sleep I heard the door open and was bounced awake. Literally.

"Alice!" I nearly yelled. I was _not_ a morning person.

"Get up already! I have a surprise for you!" She said happily as she continued to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Alright! Geez. And just how much coffee have you had this morning?" I asked her, giving her my 'motherly' look.

"Only a little" she replied with a large grin. I sighed and pulled the covers back and sat up.

"Okay, what's the big surprise?" I asked, trying to disguise the annoyance in my voice.

"You'll see. But first, let's get you some appropriate clothing." She said, grinning that evil smile of hers. I got up and grabbed some clothing from the closet, heading toward the bathroom.

"Hurry!" Alice yelled at me as I shut the door to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. There was no way I was going to rush my hot, relaxing shower. I stripped down, turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up…

I slowly opened the bathroom door, hoping Alice wasn't too mad. I had accidentally taken a long time in the shower and I didn't realize how long I was really in there.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you realize exactly long you have been in that bathroom?" She paused, waiting for an answer before barging on ahead anyway. "Two hours Bella! TWO hours! I thought you were going in to change, not take a two hour long shower." She gave me a glare, handed me my purse and dragged me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I demanded as we got in her little mini cooper. She gave me a grin and kept driving, eventually turning on some Cake and Dispatch.

"_I stick loneliness, you lips_

_and the two coins of your eyes_

_into my pockets_

_well the train skates into_

_Port Henry late Sunday_

_sometimes when I'm riding high_

_feeling fine you know there's something_

_troubling yah, troubling my mind_

_so I reach into my pocket for some_

_small change_

_I reach into my pocket for some_

_small change_

_I want bones like iron blood like mercury_

_so I can tell you when I'm rising_

_and when I'm sinking in_

_CHORUS_

_we're gonna take it to the people_

_hey let's drink from the cup_

_share some luck_

_go ahead and laugh cause it don't cost much_

_no, no, it don't, don't cost much_

_x2_

_I stick loneliness, your lips_

_and the two coins of your eyes_

_into my pockets"_

_(Two coins – Dispatch)_

Alice and I laughed and started to sing along with the music. Just as the song finished we pulled into Alice's favorite place in the entire world, other than Jasper's arms…the mall. I groaned loudly and started to complain.

"Alice! The mall? Really? You know I hate it here! I don't even have money to shop so there is no poi-mph…" I started to list the reasons why we should turn the car around but she decided that it was enough and put her hand over my mouth. I rolled my eyes and gave up.

"That's better. Now, YOU have a hot date tonight, which I will not hear a complaint about thank you. We have to get you a stunning outfit so let's go!" She let go of my mouth and jumped out of the car before I could protest.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON YOU ARE SO DEAD" I shouted at her through the windows of the car though it was far too late. She was already half way to the door. I growled and opened the door, a sour look on my face.

I know, way too short. I'm sorry. I wanted to get it up there. Yay for writers block. XD

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but the homework has been piling up so no promises as to when I can. ASAP.

Read and Review! Please and thank you.

-Sarah


	4. Blind Dates Can Be Good? Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight. Grr.

Chapter Four – Blind Dates Can Be...Good? Part One

**Bella's POV**

As I vowed for the tenth time this morning that I would get my revenge on Alice for not only the blind date, but for the shopping trip as well.

"Alice, really, I have enough clothing. Let's just get some lunch and head back to the house. Please?" I looked at her with my best, 'please get me away from this horrid place' look. She took a deep breath and smiled, piling on two more shirts onto the mountain of clothing I already had. I gave up, and with a few friendly glares, I headed into the changing room.

_Four hours, $1000 and one angry Bella later…_

"So, I assume this blind date is a friend of Jasper's?" I asked Alice, trying to be nice after all the money she had just spent on me, even if I didn't need it.

"Well, he was Jasper's college room mate, but they haven't spoken since he moved to Boston two years ago. Apparently he just moved back into town, doesn't know anybody except Jasper and is single." Alice replied, a small smile creeping back into her features. She pulled into the driveway and hopped out, grabbing some of the shopping bags with her.

I grabbed the other half of the bags and headed in behind her. "Want some lunch?" I asked. I may not be a top chef, but I do make a mean grilled cheese and Mac and Cheese. Those were Alice's favorites, so I had stocked up when I moved in.

"Mac and cheese sounds perfect Bells. Thanks! I'll start unpacking" she said, with a hint of a plan in her voice.

"ALICE! Don't touch my clothing!! I swear if I find my Keene State sweatshirt in the trash one more time, I will raid YOUR closet!"

I heard a few grumbles and the rustling of the trash in my room. Smiling, I started to make lunch, singing a little as I did. After I made the cheese sauce and the pasta, I put it together, tossed it in the oven, and went to inspect the damage.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I saw four outfits laid out on the bed, each one perfect. One was a dress, complete with a belt and shoes. There were two skirts, one with a long sleeve sweater top and the other with a skimpy looking tank top. The last was not just perfect, it was me in a nutshell. There was a pair of simple flats, a pair of jeans, just a little worn, but still nice looking. The shirt was a tight fitting long sleeve t-shirt that was a deep navy blue, and had a white design on it and there was a brown light jacket, pea-coat style, only light enough for a cool summer night.

"Alice, it's perfect. I love it!" I smiled and hugged her.

"I know. I told you, shopping can be fun too!"

"Alright, tell me about…what was his name?" I sighed, giving in to the temptation of curiosity.

"Finally! Okay, his name is Edward Cullen. He just got out of school and he is a doctor. He lives on the waterfront near the market, and I hear he is tall too." Alice described him, and added in the tall bit, knowing my thing for tall guys.

"And he will be here at 8, so get a move on Bella! We have lots to do!" She said as she pushed me toward the bathroom with an evil grin on her otherwise angelic face.

Yes, I know, short as hell, but I wanted to get this up as I haven't been able to update in ages.

So, here it is…well, part one of this chapter. Part two will be on it's way soon!

Again, sorry for the really long wait on this folks, computer and internet problems mixed in with a little writers block.

Reviews are LOVED.

3

Sarah


	5. Blind Dates Can Be Good? Part Two

Waking Up Chapter 5

Blind dates can be good? Part Two

_Flashback_

I first saw Jake from across the room in a lecture on Roman portraiture and sculpture at university. He was tall, beautiful, and his dark brown eyes held secrets I wanted to unlock. I never had a chance. Smart and charming, Jake was everything I thought I wanted. His muscular figure was entrancing to watch in the lecture as he would raise his perfectly sculpted arm to ask a question or offer an opinion to our spunky professor.

As that first lecture let out in the rush of leaving, I dropped my books, creating a blockade in the flow of traffic. Flustered and bright red from embarrassment I hurried to pick up my things when Jake, the guy I had been drooling over for the last two hours bent down and grabbed my remaining books with a swift smile and before I knew it we were sitting outside the lecture hall with coffee and a blueberry scone.

From that first day Jake and I became fast friends, though every phone call, text, email or conversation was laced with my desire to take it to the next level. Over the next year we became best friends and I watched as he paraded a slew of gorgeous perfect women past, some lasting weeks but most lasting one or two nights. After almost a year of being just friends, I found myself at a party hosted by one of his roommates. One beer too many and I got the courage that never seemed to be able to muster in his presence under normal circumstances. I waited until the steady stream of girls trying to take him home waned a bit and he came to say hi. Taking him onto the patio of his apartment, I poured my heart out and when I was finished I sat silent, waiting for a response I would never get. He shook his head and sighed, turned and went back inside.

_End Flashback_

The knock at the door pulled me out of my flashback. I was going on a blind date and Alice was determined to make everything, including the make-up on my face, perfect. Wearing a blue strapless dress Alice had found for me on our little shopping trip and my favorite flats, I left the living room and went to the door, nervous for the man waiting on the other side.

I am a shy girl, more so in the company of men. Blind dates, particularly ones with out double dates, were possibly the most terrifying thing I could think of. With a great rush of courage, I opened the door to the stunning man I had met only the day before.

"Edward?" I asked.

Seemingly as stunned as I was at the second encounter with the beautiful stranger, he handed me the flowers in his hands and smiled.

"Bella, hello. It's nice to attach a name to the intriguing woman I met yesterday. Are you feeling better?" He said with so much sincerity I nearly shut the door and ran to hide in my room.

I blushed and smiled back, at a loss for words, I nodded. Alice heard the commotion and came around the corner, smiling brightly and almost bouncing with excitement.

"Hi Edward! I'm Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already with what Jasper has told me!" As she finished, Alice pulled Edward in for a hug, winking at me and smiling like the cat who ate the canary all the while.

Edward smiled and returned the sentiments and we left. The car ride seemed to pass in a blur as he pulled into a nice looking restaurant.

We walked in a were seated in a cozy booth in the corner of the restaurant. The dim lighting and the single candle on the table only made me more nervous, playing with the edge of my dress as I waited for menus. I looked up nervously across the table and Edward let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and gently grabbed my hand, a soft gesture of reassurance. I guess I was not as good at hiding my nervous habits as I thoughts.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella." He said. Blushing, I smiled and thanked him.

After the few initial hiccups, we began to talk more freely, laughing and enjoying the others company. It felt good to laugh again. The incident from the day before thankfully never came up and after paying the bill, Edward and I headed back to the car.

This chapter was very short, but I wanted to get the next part of the story started! I am so very sorry for the long wait on this. I hope to get the next chapter (which I promise will be longer!) out in the next few days!

-Sarah


End file.
